


Starving

by chlouais



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, don't freak out they don't get caught, how we all wanted that one clip to go, this is fan service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/pseuds/chlouais
Summary: Matteo had no fucking clue how this had started. They had gotten to Carlos and Kiki’s place early, had just been joking around about something when David’s eyes went sharp and fuck, Matteo knew what that meant.





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS ORAL SEX IN THIS FIC!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT MATTEO EATING DAVID OUT DON'T READ THIS!!!

Matteo had  _ no fucking clue _ how this had started. They had gotten to Carlos and Kiki’s place early, had just been joking around about something when David’s eyes went  _ sharp _ and fuck, Matteo knew what that meant. When they had first started dating Matteo had let David initiate things. Not because Matteo didn’t want to, just because he... wasn’t sure how? He felt so awkward. His years of practicing maintaining a careful distance from anyone who might want to kiss him were pretty useless to him now, especially because he  _ wanted David now _ . But that was then, and Matteo was a remarkably quick learner with the right motivation. So when David’s gaze turned heated in the hallway around the corner from Carlos and Kiki’s place, Matteo met him halfway in a hungry kiss. Another disadvantage of playing straight for so long was that Matteo  _ definitely _ didn’t have any practice dialing it down when he and David got started.

Matteo’s hands went to David’s neck and raked upward through the back of his hair, one hand changing direction to wrap around David and pull him closer. His leg came up to draw David in, his body wrapping tighter around David as David went for Matteo’s neck. They were breathing hard, stumbling around like absolute idiots, and Matteo couldn’t give any fewer fucks. David looked fucking good and they’d had such little alone time since they got back from their road trip—had little alone time even on the trip, since they were mostly in public or with some charitable stranger. David’s mouth was soft but the kiss was hard, both of them pressing into the kiss and starving for it. Matteo clumsily walked David back toward the opposite wall, heat building in his stomach. David licked into his mouth and Matteo whined, pulling away to kiss David’s jaw, sucking kisses down his neck as he heard David let out a breathy laugh. Matteo glanced at David and their eyes met. Matteo’s stomach dropped. David was flushed, panting, his hair was fucked up, his lips were swollen, he was still giving Matteo  _ the look _ and— Matteo dropped to his knees.

David’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise but were no less intense. Matteo was fucking helpless. He pressed his face to where David’s thigh met his hip, rubbing his face reverently, trying to catch his breath. David brushed a hand into his hair and pulled Matteo’s head back with a light grip. Matteo could not handle losing contact with David in this moment, brushing his hands up David’s legs and holding onto his thighs, tugging ever so slightly so David might get the idea and move his legs further apart. David looked down into his eyes, questioning. Matteo leaned against David’s loose grip on his hair, keeping eye contact while moving his hands to lift David’s shirt slightly and kiss right at the waistband. David’s mouth quickly shifted into a smirk and Matteo knew David’s current expression—they had pretty well established that David was saying, “Impress me.” And Matteo _planned to_, hadn’t felt so desperate in a while, hands flying to David’s waistband and tugging his shorts and boxers down. He pressed his nose to David’s inner thigh, trying to control his breath, tapping the back of David’s knee to get David to move his left leg over Matteo’s shoulder, sucking a kiss onto David’s thigh as he did so. Matteo pressed in between David’s thighs, licking and sucking as his hands clamped down on David’s thighs to keep him in place. God, all he wanted was his mouth on David. Probably forever. David’s hands were back in Matteo’s hair, this time properly pulling and as Matteo paused for air he was fucking grinning, loving everything about this moment. As Matteo pressed his face back in one of David’s hands quickly moved up to his own mouth, and Matteo saw him bite down on his palm. God, they were in a fucking _hallway_—Matteo knew this was not a good idea but the thought of someone seeing him on his knees between David’s legs made his body shudder.

He looked up at David and this time David was staring straight back at him, dark eyes nearly black and chest heaving. Matteo groaned and watched as David’s eyes fell closed and his head fell back against the wall. Matteo continued using his mouth on David and skimmed a hand up David’s leg, gently caressing his skin, and then pressing a finger, then two, into David. Matteo heard David gasp and saw David’s mouth go slack as the leg over Matteo’s shoulder tightened to the point of tremors. Matteo slowed down, removing his fingers. He closed his eyes, licking a few more long strokes before David halfheartedly pushed his head back.

Matteo rocked back onto his heels and looked up at David. He was shining with a slight sheen of sweat, still panting, eyes closed. He opened his eyes to look down at Matteo and his face quirked into a small smile. Matteo couldn’t help but return it. He felt like he had melted into a puddle, getting to see David like this and being at the receiving end of that tender look. Matteo pulled David’s boxers up and then his shorts, kissing once, twice more at the waistline. David pulled Matteo up by the arms and Matteo leaned heavily into him, both of them against the wall. David kissed him, slow and luxurious, cleaning his face with open mouthed kisses. When Matteo opened his eyes again David’s gaze was soft, contemplative.

“What?” Matteo whispered.

“Well, two things,” David hummed. “One, I love you. And two, we pretty much just had sex in public.”

Matteo blushed  _ hard _ .  _ “ _ And um... was that okay?” Matteo asked nervously.

“Obviously,” David said, an eyebrow raised.

“Cool,” Matteo replied, feeling his body fully relax as he smiled. David continued to trace Matteo’s face, pressing his nose softly along the line of Matteo’s jaw.

“Didn’t peg you for an exhibitionist, though,” David said casually.

A sputtered cough to their side broke the moment.

“A—“ Carlos, having just rounded the corner, cut himself off, “Oh my god, no, you two didn’t—“

“Carlos,” Matteo interrupted, “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So anyway... come yell with me. Or send me prompts. I'm at [chlouais](http://chlouais.tumblr.com)


End file.
